Game over
by xAzodinx
Summary: A little bugger one-shot in my head, what if Scott died again while fighting against Gideon.


**So...how are you guys doing...( Birds chirp), Awesome...so yeah...i'm just tossing you guys a one shot..right now and maybe in two days or more you'll see an update on my Scott pilgrim's decision story...so enjoy this story and remember reviews are much love, and flames send this guy into wonderland...Shock2fade out!**

( Chaos theater)

It was the final battle between Scott pilgrim and Ramona flowers verses Gideon Gordon Graves, ramona's seventh evil ex boy-friend and right now Scott and Ramona were on the verge of winning and ending the league of evil ex boyfriends once and for all.

" You guys are your own worst enemy!" said Gideon as he stared right into the faces of Scott and Ramona, who both had swords while he was armed with nothing.

Scott and Ramona looked at him crazily " dude I think its well known that your the worst guy" Ramona said and Scott agreed.

" Gideon for messing with my head and ramona's head, and for the league of evil ex boyfriends..its time for you to die" Scott said holding up the power of understanding ready to deliver the K.O blow, " I concur" agreed Ramona as held up the power of love also ready to destroy gideon.

They both dashed at him and they both looked at each other and nodded before ***Slice* **they had sliced gideon into halves.

" Ahhhhh!" yelled gideon in pain but for some reason..he didn't explode into coins, Scott and Ramona looked back at Gideon still screaming in pain and then looked back at each other.

" Dude whats does it take to beat this guy" Scott said and Ramona just shrugged her shoulders before making an attempt to get near Scott but suddenly Gideon turned around and was holding what appeared to be another sword it was black and had a bad aura around it.

" I..know this might...sound...Cliche...but...if I can't have Ramona...NO..ONE...CAN!" Gideon shouted as he took his new sword and made a mad dash towards Ramona. *** Gideons backlash sword is a one hit K.O when on the brink of death* **said an announcer guy from somewhere and all time seem to stand still as Gideon was smiling evilly and Ramona to shocked to move saw her life flash before her eye's all the good and bad moments, all the evil ex's, and all her precious moments with Scott, she closed her eye's expecting this to be the end as a lone tear rolled down her eye and she whispered " I love you Scott".

No pain came to her, " I guess that means i'm dead" she thought but then she felt a warm liquid roll down her face and she then decided to open her eye's and what she saw made her heart break into a million pieces, there was Scott, her Scott, in front of her with Gideon backlash sword sticking right out of his chest, Ramona looked up at Scott with tears flowing like a waterfall down her face, " SCOTTTTTTT!" cried Ramona, she caught Scott as the sword disappeared from his chest, "wh-wh-why did you get in the way it was meant for me Scott..me! " she told him and scott laughed, " what... kind of boy-friend …..would I be if let the girl I love die right before my eyes" scott said blood flowing from his chest and mouth as he was beginning to turn pale, Ramona just cried even harder " your gonna be okay scott, you have to be okay for me Scott please don't die" begged ramona she was clutching scotts head cradling it never letting go and scott weakly lifted his head, " I'm sorry Ramona...but I guess this is the end of the line for me" scott said weakly and ramona just kept weeping, until she heard gideon laugh " I was...aiming...for...ramona..but...taking out her...boyfriend will just have to do...hahaha" Gideon laughed as he was **K.O.'d **and exploded into millions of coins raining down on all the party-goers .

But that didn't matter they were all circled around Ramona and the dying Scott, " hey...ramona...thanks for going through my head and making me fall in love with you" Scott chuckled weakly and ramona chuckled a little but that stopped when Scott started coughing violently " your gonna make it scott! Please..don't leave me" begged ramona again and scott just looked at her and smiled a little as his eyes started to get heavy " hey...ramona...never forget..okay" scott told her and ramona just looked at him

" don't forget what scott?" she asked him and scott looked at her and with his last few breaths he said " That I love you".

**K.O.**

" Scott.." ramona said trying to wake him up, " Scott wake up, please Scott nooo" she cried as realization sunk into her and reality hit her hard, Scott pilgrim was gone and never coming back. The crowd watched in tears and wallace came from behind ramona and put a hand on her shoulder she turned around and saw him crying " He loved you Ramona...please never forget that" he said as he started bawling his eye's out and went into mobiles waiting arms as he tried to calm him down, soon scott's body started glowing which caught ramona's attention as he then started to fade away until there was nothing left but just a picture of him and her.

Ramona suddenly got up from where she was standing picked up the picture of her and scott and held it tightly to her chest and then she started making her way to exit the chaos theater everyone's eye's are on her but she doesn't notice them as she walks away from them and started walking seemingly to oblivion.

**( Five day's later)**

Scott's Funeral.

It was the day of the funeral and it was raining as if the heavens were weeping on this tragic day, everyone was there, Scott's parents, Lawrence, Stacy, Kim, Natalie, Lisa, Wallace, Stephen, Neil, Mobile, Knives, Tamara, , and many other people who knew scott, but the only one who was not there was Ramona.

" Kim have you seen or spoken too Ramona?" wallace asked and kim just shook her head and turn her head back to the grave stone infront of her and read what it wrote.

**Here lies Scott Pilgrim.**

**Died saving the one he loved.**

**Son, friend, bandmate, roomate, and loving boyfriend.**

**He will always live on in our hearts, our memories, and in his music.**

Everyone continued to weep until they all decided it was time to go home.

( Years later)

There isn't much left to tell, everyone got over the fact that Scott had died, all except for one.

( Graveyard )

Kim was making her way towards Scott's Gravestone seeing as today marked the day of scotts death four years ago, over those four years Kim had changed she no longer played the drums anymore saying to people that it reminded her of scott and she also toned it down on her smart remarks to people, but only a little, and she had been going out with jason kim, for three years, they planned to get married sometime this year, but as she made her way to she noticed a figure next to the tombstone and sighed in annoyance " probably another hobo" she said to herself and was about to kick the person when she noticed that the body wasn't doing any breathing.

Kim went on her knees and proceeded to turn the body over to see who it was it was woman as she came to realize this, she looked at the face and noticed blue hair covering her face, " who do I know that has blue...h..air" she said to herself as realization dawned to her that the body was none other then the body of Ramona. V. Flowers,

" Ramona!" kim said trying to wake her up , " Wake up come on girl ya gotta wake up please Rammy" kim begged tears coming out of her eyes she felt something warm on her chest and noticed that blood was coming from ramona's chest, she had been stabbed in the chest, " but by who" Kim thought holding onto ramona and calling an ambulance with her cell phone, suddenly the body started breathing slightly and ramona's head started to lift a little, kim noticed this " ramona...don't worry were gonna get you to the hospital and there gonna fix you up okay" kim said while trying to stop the bleeding.

" no...i want it to be this way" Ramona said weakly, " that's why...i stabbed myself...with my own sword" she told kim, who just looked at her shocked " why ramona...why kill yourself...what will that give you!" kim asked her shaking her, and all she got from her was a smile from ramona " it will give me the man I love back" ramona said before her eye's lids started getting heavy.

Kim could do nothing except watch as her friend was dying in her arms, " hey...kim...could you do this one last request for me?" Ramona said weakly in a pained whispered voice and Kim just looked at her sadly and nodded, " make sure you put my grave next to his please" she said and kim just nodded, ramona smiled and before long her eye's closed forever and her body started fading away, until all that was left was just the same photo of her and scott.

Kim continued crying and soon enough the ambulance came, but for nothing, " ma'am we came as fast as we could" said the paramedic and kim just shook her head " Not fast enough" she said as she then got up and started walking away from the gravestone, and leaving the paramedic confused.

A week later after the funeral for ramona, kim was standing at the grave stone and to ramona's request it was placed right next to scott's grave-stone, kim looked at the grave-stone and it read:

**Ramona Victoria. Flowers Pilgrim.**

**Daughter, Friend, and loving Girlfriend,**

**Loved Scott even in death.**

**May you both reach eternal happiness.**

Kim nodded at the gravestone before walking away from it to continue on with her life like everyone does, but if she had paid attention she would have seen two figures on a hill top under a tree watching her, There were scott and ramona, Scott sitting down with Ramona in his lap, holding each other both with a content smile on there faces, before a gust of wind picks up and in a swirl of leaves they were gone, leaving only a fluttering photo of the couple.

**Shock: There I hope ya like it.**

**Scott: dude ya killed of the best characters whats up with that!**

**Shock: oh lighten up, I was tired and bored so..meh.**

**Scott: Meh! You killed off me and ramona and you Meh!**

**Shock: yep alright scott time to say goodbye.**

**Scott: Shock2fade did not own any part of the scott pilgrim comic book rights, while writing this...he just a main character killing romance jerk.**

**Shock; i'd resent that if it weren't true.**

**Scott: now your stealing wallace's line's that sir is gimmick infringement! ( rant's on)**

**Shock: see ya guys soon...sooner then you think,Reviews are loved and flames take me to wonderland. Peace! **


End file.
